La Gema
by Anael MarsW
Summary: Edgar es un estudiante de Hogwarts, cuya vida empieza a complicarse cuando llega a 6º curso. -COMPLETA-
1. 01 La Reunión

**Disclaimer: **_Los nombres de los profesores, de la escuela y toda la base, son propiedad de JK. Rowling. Quien tuvo la brillante idea de crear este mundo. Edgar McHamill, Brena Wagner y esta historia, así como los Caballeros de Caesar, Warwick Barron y algunos personajes más que aparecerán más adelante, son propiedad mía._

**-La Reunión-**

Edgar McHamill tenía ya 15 años y estaba en 6º curso de la Escuela Hogwarts de Artes mágicas y hechicería. Llevaba su lacia melena negra suelta, caída sobre sus hombros. Se había vuelto notablemente alto en los últimos años, y seguía teniendo aquel tipo atlético, de espalda ancha y cintura estrecha. Estaba sentado en el patio interior, bajo un árbol, estudiando, cuando el jefe de Slytherin y profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, se le acercó, su negra figura de pie frente a él era como una sombra viviente.

- ¿Quería algo, profesor? – Sus ojos color plata se alzaron de su lectura para mirar al oscuro maestro.

- Venga al despacho del director. – Dijo sin apenas gesticular.

Edgar se levantó, despacio, se sacudió la ropa y siguió a Snape, que siempre parecía deslizarse en lugar de andar, como si de una serpiente se tratase. Llegó a su altura, manteniendo el mismo ritmo que él.

- Profesor Snape, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

- Dumbledore le informará.

Siguió caminando a su lado, mirándole de vez en cuando de reojo. Tras decir la contraseña a la gárgola de la entrada, llamaron a la puerta que llevaba al despacho de Albus Dumbledore y pasaron dentro. En un primer vistazo, aquel estudio redondo daba la sensación de ser regio, pero confortable, que sólo podía ser debido a la mano del apacible mago de barba blanca que estaba de pie, al lado de Fawkes, su fénix. Pero en la estancia había alguien más, sentado delante de la mesa, de espaldas a la puerta, incluso desde detrás, Edgar pudo identificarlo y su presencia no le era nada grata.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Su tono de voz se volvió glaciar. Casi pudo sentir cómo el extraño sonreía, aún sin mostrar su rostro.

- Edgar, me alegro de que el profesor Snape te haya encontrado tan deprisa. Siéntate, por favor. – Dumbledore usó su siempre amigable y suave tono con el joven estudiante, señalando la silla libre a la izquierda del visitante.

- Sabe que no me quedaré en el mismo cuarto que él. – Le señaló con la mirada. El director repitió el gesto, acompañándolo con la cabeza y Edgar se sentó, de brazos cruzados, aún con el libro en su mano derecha y sin quitarle la vista de encima a la persona que se encontraba a su derecha. Severus se mantuvo apartado.

- Respondiendo a tu pregunta... Iván Del León está aquí con buenas intenciones, no tienes que preocuparte. – Explicó el director.

- Dejaré de preocuparme cuando este asesino esté en el infierno del que nunca debió salir.

- ¡McHamill! – La voz de Snape sonó más atrás. Edgar hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- Curiosas palabras viniendo de un medio-demonio. – Al fin, el nombrado Del León, habló. El chico giró la cabeza hacia él y sus de por sí ya estrechos ojos se volvieron una fina línea donde grises nubes amenazaban tormenta.

- Vete a... - No concluyó la frase por educación hacia sus profesores. Frunció los labios y se quedó a la espera de más explicaciones.

- Y su presencia se debe a que... estás en peligro, junto con tu familia.

- ¡Claro que estoy en peligro, este lunático y su orden son cazadores de vampiros! – Exclamó, casi tirando el libro.

- Permite que te lo explique, Edgar... - La paciencia de Dumbledore para con su actitud era increíble. – Al parecer... uno de los seguidores de Voldemort, Warwick Barron, está en conocimiento de que tu familia... o más bien, tu madre, está en posesión de una gema que perteneció a Voldemort y que contiene una serie de... cualidades, que él quiere recuperar.

- ¿Pero Potter no mató a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, hace ya seis años?

- Harry Potter lo venció, sí. Pero algunos de sus discípulos aún siguen sus pasos y Barron cree que esa gema le ayudará en sus propósitos.

- ¿Y dice que la tiene mi madre? ¿Por qué iba a tener ella nada de ese tipo?

- Esa es una buena pregunta. Verás, hace muchos años, el clan de tu madre fue algo así como un falso aliado de Voldemort, y fue tan convincente que este les confió la gema. Para mayor seguridad, tu clan partió la gema en varios pedazos y los repartió entre los miembros más importantes, uno de ellos, tu madre... - Hizo una pausa para dejar al chico asimilar la información. – Cuando Voldemort se enteró de que el clan Coral no le era todo lo leal que se suponía, buscó y eliminó a los poseedores de todos los trozos... pero no pudo recobrarlos todos, porque tuvo que hacerse cargo de otros asuntos que reclamaban su atención. Entre ellos... matar a los Potter, salvo a Harry, cuya historia ya conoces. De modo que Barron, el encargado de custodiar los pedazos que ya tenía, ahora va a querer recobrar la pieza que falta.

- La de mi madre... - El tono de Edgar se ensombreció. Si ese tal Barron encontraba a su madre, la mataría para llegar a la gema, sin duda. - ¿Y si ella se la da?

- No se la dará, Edgar. De hacerlo, el mundo podría conocer a otro Voldemort.

- Vale, lo entiendo. ¿Pero qué pinta él en todo esto? – Señaló con el pulgar al cazador.

- Los de la Orden de Caesar son tan enemigos de Lord Voldemort como lo somos los magos decentes de todo el mundo. Y tu clan también, de modo que hemos formado una alianza, los caballeros protegerán a tu madre y a ti, hasta que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de Barron.

- ¿A mí?

- No queremos que traten de usarte de moneda de cambio para conseguir la gema. Además de ellos, el director de tu casa, el profesor Snape, también estará a cargo de tu seguridad.

Las manos del alto y siniestro profesor se posaron sobre los hombros del joven. Edgar levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus profundos y enigmáticos ojos negros.

- Ya puedes irte, Edgar, y por favor, no digas nada a tus compañeros, no nos gustaría que se asustaran.

- ¿Pero no sabrán que algo va mal si ven tipos con armadura dorada rondando por la escuela? – Preguntó según se levantaba.

- Eso corre a cuenta mía. Nadie, salvo los presentes y el resto del profesorado podrá verles.

Y tras lo dicho, Snape guió a McHamill hasta afuera.

- Ha sido una verdadera sorpresa que sea usted el encargado de velar por mí. – Dijo con aire jocoso.

- Soy el director de Slytherin, su seguridad, como la de todos los que pertenecen a la casa, es mi responsabilidad. – Su expresión dejaba bastante claro que era más una obligación que un placer.

- Bueno, aún así se lo agradezco. – Le sonrió, algo que incomodó visiblemente al hombre.

- Váyase a seguir con lo que estabas haciendo y recuerde, ni una palabra a nadie.– Después de decir esto, se alejó unos pasos, y luego volvió al lado del estudiante, del interior de su túnica negra sacó una cajita y la abrió, en su interior había una cadena de plata de la que colgaba un cristal verde como una esmeralda.– Póngaselo, y si está en peligro lo sabré.

Edgar se lo puso al cuello, y miró el cristal, cuando volvió a levantar la vista para agradecerle el detalle, Snape ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

Aquella misma noche, mientras los demás de Slytherin dormían en sus confortables camas, Edgar estaba en la sala común, escribiendo en su diario, como de costumbre, hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

_10-15_

_Hoy me han contado una historia increíble acerca de mi familia vampírica y sus idas y venidas con Voldemort, que no deja de molestar ni estando muerto. La historia en sí, casi ni me sorprende, pero el hecho de que precisamente sea mi madre la poseedora del último trozo de la dichosa gema, me deja perplejo. Pero más aún si cabe, la supuesta alianza con los de Caesar... su líder estuvo en la reunión... y de no ser por la presencia de Dumbledore y Snape, habría saltado sobre él y le hubiera sorbido hasta la última gota de sangre de su repugnante cuerpo, incluso sabiendo que el simple roce de esta en mis labios me hubiese deparado la más dolorosa de las muertes..._

_Vi a tres guardias cuando acompañaba a Brena hasta el campo de Quidditch, a entrenar, y a otros dos en el mismo campo. No me quitaban los ojos de encima y podía notar su odio hacia mí, tan palpable y tan real como la pluma con la que escribo. Por supuesto disimulé, porque Brena no los veía y enseguida sospecharía de mi actitud. Sentí tantas veces la necesidad de contarle lo que me habían contado a mí... nunca le escondía secretos... esta vez sería la primera y la última. _

_Para colmo estoy confinado en este cuartel hasta que se solucione todo, no más paseos nocturnos, ni siquiera con los guardias y Filch vigilando. Dumbledore me ha aconsejado que escriba una carta a mis padres y las mande con Nocturno, para que se queden más tranquilos, que les escriba cada semana contándoles que estaba bien. Es un buen consejo que pienso seguir, a la hora del almuerzo de mañana mandaría la primera... mi madre se preocupa con tanta facilidad... odiaría que esto le afectara más de lo que ya lo está haciendo seguramente. _

_Estoy tan preocupado por ella...Si ese tal Barron le hace algo... más le vale enterrarse en el centro de la Tierra... porque le buscaré para matarle, aunque me lleve 300 años._

_Me pregunto cómo se lo ha tomado Padre. ¿Estaría él al tanto de lo de la gema? Supongo que sí. Al igual que yo con Brena, él nunca tiene secretos hacia mamá..._

_Bueno, me voy a acostar, no tengo mucho sueño, pero no tengo nada más que hacer, así que... Buenas noches._

_**E.McH. ** _


	2. 02 Las sospechas

**-Las sospechas-**

Clase de Astronomía en la torre más alta del castillo. Ya había pasado una semana desde la noticia de que debía ser protegido y Edgar se sentía cada vez más nervioso por la presencia, en todas partes, de los caballeros de la Orden de Caesar. No sólo por su presentación en cualquier lugar a donde iba, también porque aparte de verlos, les oía, comentando lo inútil de la misión, de cómo deberían aprovechar y liquidarle como el animal que decían que era. Estaba cada vez más deprimido y no podía desahogarse con nadie. La profesora Sinistra hablaba a la clase, pero él no la escuchaba en ese momento, hasta que la oyó pronunciar su nombre.

- Señor McHamill, ¿le aburro? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, todos los alumnos se giraron para mirarle.

- No, profesora, el tema me interesa soberanamente.

- Bien, entonces podrá resumirme lo que estaba diciendo...

- Hablaba de las lunas de Júpiter, que son fácilmente visibles desde aquí, pero sólo es posible verlas todas a la vez en algunas fechas precisas del año... - Respondió, con una sonrisa enigmática, que hizo responder a la mujer con otra sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, pero no deje de atender. – Y la lección prosiguió.

Brena, sentada a su lado le dio con el codo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó en voz lo bastante baja para que él le oyera, pero Sinistra no.

- Nada. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía tantas ganas de decírselo... de contarle lo que aquellos tipos le hacían sentir cada vez que los veía u oía... pero se lo guardó.

Sonó la campana del cambio de clase, era hora del almuerzo al fin. Los estudiantes bajaron del torreón hacia el salón comedor. Y la inmensa mayoría de los grupos pertenecían a la misma casa, la mezcla de gente de diferentes casas era bastante poco usual. Poco usual, como la amistad de un medio-vampiro de Slytherin con una medio-muggle de Ravenclaw. Durante aquella hora se dedicó a escribir la segunda carta para su madre, luego la llevaría a la lechucería y la mandaría con Nocturno.

_ Queridos padres:_

_Aquí me tienen una semana más, escribiéndoles. Espero que la reclusión de mamá y las vigilancias en el ministerio de padre no les estén influenciando tanto como a mí. Ser seguido a donde quiera que voy, comienza a resultarme irritante y los profesores, a pesar de que saben el porqué de mi agitación, me riñen con regularidad por mi falta de atención. Pero lo que peor llevo es no poder decirle a Brena lo que me ocurre... está muy extrañada, sabe que pasa algo. Estoy a punto de contárselo, cuando está cerca puedo sentir su preocupación, de la misma manera que siento el odio de los guardias hacia mí y se me hace inaguantable. Le diré a Dumbledore que pienso ponerla al corriente, aunque sea sólo un poco por encima, sólo para que deje de pensar que me estoy volviendo loco... aunque ya hasta yo dudo de mi cordura. Ayer estuve a punto de gritarle a uno de los guardias invisibles que se callaran, decía cosas horribles acerca de las maneras que podían matarnos ahora que estaban tan cerca nuestra, sé que lo dicen para molestarme, para torturarme, pero un día perderé la compostura y no sé que haré. Los detesto y seguro que ustedes ya a estas alturas también. _

_Eso es todo por hoy, y no se preocupen, ya me acostumbraré... espero._

**Edgar**

Dejó la pluma en el tintero y sopló para secar la tinta de la firma. Entonces oyó un ruido a su espalda y se giró, Brena estaba detrás suya, con una expresión desconcertada. Edgar la miró un momento, sus ojos oscuros, el estrambótico corte de pelo que recordaba al de la señora Hooch, la profesora de vuelo de escoba y árbitro de Quidditch, su profesora favorita en todo Hogwarts por razones que Edgar aún desconocía; la línea de sus labios... pero sobre todo su mirada, demostraba, mejor que el resto de su lenguaje corporal, que no sólo había leído la carta, sino que al fin parecía que todas las piezas de su rompecabezas se ponían en orden.

- ¿Te vigilan? – Dijo al fin la chica con un marcado acento alemán.

Edgar miró para ambos lados de la sala, uno de los guardias, que estaba cerca de la mesa de los profesores miraba directamente hacia ellos.

- ¿No te enseñaron tus padres que es de mala educación leer el correo de los demás? – Su tono se volvió mucho más oscuro. Brena, al contrario que otras personas, cuando él usaba aquella cadencia, no se amedrentó, al contrario, puso una mano sobre las caderas y le miró con las cejas fruncidas, esperando a que se calmara. – Perdona... pero se suponía que era un secreto... - Miró de reojo cómo el guardia que les estaba mirando se acercaba. – Ven. – Se levantó y cogiéndola de la mano, con la carta en la otra, la sacó del comedor.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Edgar? ¿Por qué no me podías contar nada? – Preguntaba ella según él la arrastraba por los corredores, tratando de esquivar a aquel guardia.

- Te lo explicaré cuando le perdamos.

- ¿Perder? ¿A quién?

- A uno de los guardias que me vigilan. Creo que se huele algo. – Y caminando apresuradamente, subiendo por las cambiantes escaleras llegaron a la lechucería, donde se encontraba Nocturno, con otras lechuzas y búhos, entre los que también estaba Thor, el cárabo de Brena. – Bien, ya que le hemos despistado, te lo contaré todo. Pero tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie. - Edgar enrolló la carta y con una cinta roja se la tendió al búho, que ululó y emprendió el vuelo.

- Claro que no se lo diré a nadie, ¿por quién me has tomado, por alguien de tu casa? – Respondió en un tono mitad ofendido, mitad cómico, cruzándose de brazos. – Ahora explícamelo.

Y le contó, con pelos y señales todo cuanto se habló en aquel despacho. Brena no daba crédito a sus oídos, tras el muchacho ponerle al corriente, se quedó pensativa, mientras acariciaba a Thor con un dedo entre el plumaje bajo el pico, el animal gorjeaba, encantado por la atención.

- ¿Y tu madre cómo lo está llevando? - Dejó de acariciar al cárabo y se acercó a su amigo, poniéndose a su lado.

- Bien... Bueno, eso es lo que dice para no preocuparme. – Pasó la mano por el pelo, apartándolo de la cara, dejando a la vista aquel lunar solitario en su mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Y Snape es tu guardián? – Intentó cambiar de tono la conversación, para que aquel aire triste abandonara el semblante de su amigo. Dejó escapar una sonrisa. La simple idea de su vida pudiese depender de aquel desagradable profesor, le repelía, pero tenía su gracia.

- Sí. Me dio esto, además. – Debajo de su corbata verde y plata descubrió la gema que le había dado Snape tras la reunión. – Dice que le avisará si estoy en peligro. Qué útil, ¿verdad?

Brena cogió la gema, aún unida a la cadena de plata que llevaba el chico al cuello y la miró.

- ¿Qué se supone que es? No se parece a ninguna piedra que conozca.

- No lo sé, tal vez es sólo un cristal coloreado. – Al volver el joyel a sus manos, lo observó con atención.

- Sería curioso ver cómo Snape te defiende. No me parece del tipo de persona que mueve un dedo para ayudar a alguien. – Comentó Brena viendo como su amigo volvía a esconder el cristal bajo su corbata de Slytherin.

- No es tan mal tipo como parece. Sólo tiene mala publicidad.

La Ravenclaw le respondió con una mirada escéptica y una sonrisita.

- Es pura fachada, te lo digo yo. – Aseguró con una sonrisita de medio lado.

- Bueno... ¿y hay muchos de esos tipos? – Thor se le subió al hombro, aguardando más mimos. Brena lo acarició mientras esperaba la respuesta de Edgar.

- Los suficientes para tenerme de los nervios. Mejor será que bajemos, no sea que como no me encuentran, se alteren... lo menos que necesito ahora es que se mosqueen más.

Asintiendo con la cabeza y despidiéndose del cárabo bajaron de la lechucería. En el pasillo, Edgar pudo ver a tres guardias, hablando entre ellos, preguntándose si le habían visto. Los dos adolescentes pasaron por su lado y se dieron por aludidos, hicieron algunos comentarios despectivos hacia el muchacho y se rieron. Edgar llevaba los puños fuertemente cerrados. Brena le puso una mano sobre el hombro, para intentar que se relajara y no hiciera nada de lo que luego se arrepintiese. Entonces, doblando una esquina se encontraron de frente con el profesor Snape.

- ¿Dónde estaba, McHamill? – Preguntó con un ligero tono irritado.

- En la lechucería, mandando la carta para mis padres de esta semana, Brena me acompañó.

Snape miró a Brena y luego a Edgar, algo en ellos le llevó a pensar que se lo había contado.

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber, McHamill?

- No, señor. – Sabía que mentirle era una falta y que el profesor se daría cuenta de que lo hacía, pero, ¿qué haría, quitarle puntos a su propia casa?

- Sabe que tengo poca paciencia, McHamill, no me haga repetir la pregunta, no tengo todo el día. – Y esperó a su respuesta.

- Se lo he contado a ella. – Confesó.

La fría mirada que le dedicó el maestro de pociones, a la alemana, hubiera amedrentado a cualquiera.

- Ya veo. – Dijo brevemente, sin quitarle la vista de encima. – Le creía mucho más responsable McHamill. – Los ojos azabache se viraron entonces hacia él de nuevo. Cuando su tono se volvía tan suave como cuando pronunció aquello, sólo podía indicar que estaba muy molesto, peligrosamente molesto además.

- Se lo he dicho porque tengo la suficiente confianza en ella.

- No se lo contaré a nadie, lo juro. – Intervino Brena.

- Enternecedor. – Dijo en su acostumbrado tono sarcástico. – Ya veremos que opina el director de su brillante idea, señor McHamill.

El implacable profesor de pociones los llevó hasta el despacho del director Dumbledore.

- _Sorbete de limón_. – Dijo Snape a la gárgola guardián, para que se apartara de la puerta y les dejara pasar.

Brena miró a Edgar por tercera vez desde que estaban a las puertas del estudio. Seguía muy tranquilo, ella nunca sabía cómo hacía su amigo para mantener la sangre fría en semejantes situaciones. Traspasaron la puerta, Dumbledore no estaba a la vista.

- Está allá arriba. – Indicó entonces uno de los cuadros, apuntando con el dedo hacia el observatorio en la parte alta de la estancia. Los tres miraron hacia donde señalaba el mago retratado, efectivamente, el director se encontraba alineando su telescopio.

- Señor. – Le llamó Snape. El anciano dejó su quehacer y se asomó por la balaustrada.

- ¿Dónde estaba? - Sonrió afectuosamente al trío que estaba delante de su mesa.

- En la lechucería. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora... Me ha confesado que ha contado lo que reiteradamente se le ordenó mantener en secreto... A la señorita Wagner. – Añadió.

Dumbledore bajó sosegadamente las escaleras de madera y miró a ambos estudiantes: él muy tranquilo, casi indiferente; ella nerviosa, pero manteniéndose en su sitio; y luego miró a Snape, de brazos cruzados, sus alargadas manos se escondían bajo los pliegues de su larga túnica negra.

- ¿Y puedo saber el motivo de tal acción? – Su mirada azul volvió a moverse hacia el mestizo.

- Necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Hablar del tema con cualquiera de confianza que no fuese un profesor... Señor, sé que no hice bien, lo admito, pero Brena es una persona muy discreta y sé que jamás lo divulgaría por ahí. De no ser así jamás se me hubiera ocurrido semejante idea. – Miró de reojo a la alemana.

Hubo un silencio.

- Comprendo tu situación, Edgar: no estás cómodo con la presencia de esos guardias, con no poder estar tu aire... incluso que tengas que guardarte tus emociones ante las sensaciones que te producen las actuales circunstancias... No es que te esté disculpando, ya que era una de las prioridades el mantener el estado de alerta en secreto; y tú lo sabías...

Edgar bajó la cabeza.

- Pero te entiendo. – Agregó. – Brena. – Miró a la chica, que escuchaba con suma atención todo lo que iban diciendo. - ¿Estás segura de que guardarás el secreto?

- Sí, señor.

- Yo opino que mejor sería usar un conjuro desmemorizante y zanjar el asunto. – Intervino el profesor de pociones.

- ¿Y de verdad piensas que el señor McHamill no sea capaz de repetirlo? Severus, sabes mejor que nadie que cuando alguien de tu casa quiere algo, lo acaba consiguiendo. – El anciano le miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

Snape observó cómo Edgar sonreía, dando por cierto lo que acababa de decir el director. Brena intentó no reírse.

- Bueno, mirándolo por este lado, Edgar tiene otra guardiana. – Añadió Dumbledore con una sonrisa. – Y ahora... si me disculpan tengo que seguir alineando el telescopio.

Tras lo dicho, los tres abandonaron el lugar.

- Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo, señor McHamill. – Dijo el profesor Snape una vez estuvieron en el pasillo. – Y que usted sea, como asegura él, tan discreta. Imprudencias como esta pueden tener terribles consecuencias. – Sus dos ojos como ónices se clavaron en los ámbares ojos de la alemana, que simplemente asintió. El adulto se alejó de ellos, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

- ¿Y tú dices que no es tan malo? Qué quieres que te diga, a mí me parece un monstruo... - Brena rompió el silencio dejado por la partida del profesor.

- Sólo se preocupa. Es normal. – El chico seguía defendiéndole contra viento y marea.

- Lo que tú digas. Bueno, yo me voy marchando, que tengo entrenamiento. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Nos vemos luego. – Y se fue corriendo, la túnica voló por detrás suya.

Edgar la observó marcharse y luego se tocó el carrillo que su amiga había besado. Sólo su madre solía tener aquel gesto con él.


	3. 03 Repercusiones

**-Repercusiones-**

Un mes más tarde, durante fin de semana libre en el que podían ir a Hogsmade, el tranquilo pueblo, relativamente cerca de la escuela, Edgar decidió que necesitaba un paseo. Brena había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts, para preparar un examen que la tenía preocupada, pero Edgar salió, acompañado de otros de la casa Slytherin. Casi agradeció haber pasado tan desapercibido entre sus compañeros, que ninguno de los guardias le vio partir hacia el pueblo y pudo salir en solitario.

Hogsmade era un lugar muy cómodo para estar. Todos allí eran magos, así que todas las tiendas y las tabernas estaban frecuentadas sólo por magos y contenían productos para ellos. Edgar se detuvo delante de La Casa de las Plumas, aprovecharía la escapada para comprar material. El día empezaba muy bien, momentos para relajarse, compras... y sin un solo caballero de la Orden de Caesar a la vista. Respiró hondo mientras elegía una pluma nueva y cogía varios tinteros de un estante. Pagó al dependiente y salió.

Caminaba mirando la cuenta cuando alguien le agarró de un brazo y tiró de él dentro de un zaguán. Una mano se posó en su boca para que no gritase, pero el muchacho no gritó, le mordió la mano con fiereza, haciendo que su captor le soltase. Estaba a punto de salir a calle abierta cuando oyó gritar a su atacante a su espalda.

- ¡Locomotor Mortis!

Edgar sintió cómo sus piernas de repente se quedaban unidas, haciéndole caer al suelo de bruces. Paró el golpe con las manos y no perdió el tiempo en buscar su varita entre los pliegues de la túnica. La encontró y no dudó en blandirla contra su oponente, que se acercaba para agarrarlo nuevamente.

- Depu... - Empezó a decir, para alejarle de sí, tal y como le habían enseñado en el club de duelo. Pero fue interrumpido por el siguiente conjuro del desconocido.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Con aquel hechizo básico, un rayo de luz roja le separó de su varita, que voló a varios metros. – Lo siento, muchacho, pero te vienes conmigo y tu varita no esta incluida. – Dijo aquel tipo con un tonillo gracioso. Edgar le miró algo atemorizado, para una vez que no estaban aquellos estúpidos guardianes, van y le atacan. Aún así encontró fuerzas para ponerse a gritar.

- ¡SOCORRO!

- ¡Estúpido niño! – El atacante le sujetó y golpeó, tratando de hacerle callar, pero el muchacho no cesaba de gritar y cada vez más alto. Miró hacia la calleja que se abría ante ellos, estaba vacía, pero no tardaría en aparecer alguien en ayuda del chico. Tenía que hacer algo para acallarle. - ¡Desmaius! – Bramó mientras le apuntaba con la varita, casi en ese mismo instante, Edgar se quedó inconsciente. – Al fin... - Soltó el cuerpo del dormido Edgar y se limpió el sudor de la frente, guardando su varita en un bolsillo, sin darse cuenta de que algo brillaba dentro de la túnica del estudiante. Cogió nuevamente al chico, cargándoselo al hombro y salió del portal, hacia las afueras del pueblo. – Barron estará contento por esto. – Dijo sonriéndose.

- Al menos a alguien le hace feliz esta situación. – Dijo una voz fría y llena de cinismo. Cuando se giró para ver de quién se trataba, no vio a otro que a Severus Snape, ex-mortífago, vestido de pies a cabeza de negro, como siempre hacía desde que le recordaba. – Baja al chico. – Ordenó, apuntándole con su varita.

- Snape... sucio traidor. Acabaré contigo de una vez. – Trató de volver a sacar su arma cuando el profesor se lo impidió.

- ¡Petrificus totallus! – Y a este conjuro, el desconocido se quedó paralizado y cayó redondo al suelo, como si fuera una estatua, Edgar cayó a su lado. Snape se acercó bastante aceleradamente y se agachó a comprobar su pulso. – Vivo, lleno de contusiones, pero vivo. – Observó lo que brillaba y lo puso a la vista, era el cristal que le había dado y que le había avisado de que ocurría algo malo. – Menos mal que al menos sigue una orden. – Soltó la gema suspirando, distinguió la varita un poco más allá. – Accio varita. – El instrumento del muchacho subió hasta una de sus manos. La guardó en su capa, junto a su propia varita y cogió a Edgar en brazos.

Aquellos idiotas de los guardianes le habían dejado solo... Tendría unas palabritas con ellos acerca de sus supuestas responsabilidades... que un crío de quince años les diera esquinazo... menuda vergüenza... ¿Y ellos mataban vampiros? Pues debían tener una suerte envidiable si aún no se habían matado a sí mismos... Miró al petrificado en el suelo.

- Ahora mandaré a alguien a buscarte, no te preocupes. – Le dijo con su acostumbrado tono sarcástico, dando media vuelta y encaminándose hacia donde había dejado su escoba.

Una vez allí, subió al chico delante de él y lo sujetó por la cintura con un brazo, para que no se cayese, mientras con la otra mano se agarró a la montura. En pocos momentos estuvieron volando hacia Hogwarts.

Una vez allí, se topó casi de narices con un grupo de guardianes, que le miraban a él y al adolescente en sus brazos, alternativamente.

- ¿Van a quedarse ahí todo el día? ¡Vayan a avisar al director! – Exclamó el profesor de pociones, llevándose a McHamill hasta la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó casi corriendo al ver que Snape entraba en la sala con el alumno en brazos.

- ¡Santo Merlín! ¿Pero qué le ha pasado a este niño? Póngalo sobre la cama. – Dijo muy seguido. El profesor dejó al semivampiro donde le indicaba la enfermera y se alejó un par de pasos. - ¿Me va a contar que ha pasado, Severus? – Insistió al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

- Le atacaron. No pregunte, Poppy y cúrelo.

- Está bajo el efecto del _Desmaius_, Severus, y sería mejor que estuviese despierto. ¿Lleva ahí su varita?

Sin más dilación lanzó un hechizo para contrarrestar lo que fuera que mantenía al joven dormido.

- Ennervate.

Los ojos de Edgar se abrieron y se incorporó, confuso y aún tratando de defenderse de su atacante. Madame Pomfrey se puso delante suya y le sujetó de los hombros para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

- ¡McHamill, tranquilícese, está en la enfermería de la escuela! – Exclamó Snape, ayudando a sujetar al muchacho, que como buen medio-vampiro tenía mucha más fuerza de lo que aparentaba. Poco a poco, dándose cuenta de la situación, se tranquilizó y permaneció sentado en la cama, empapado en sudor.

- Bien, ahora que está más tranquilo y despierto, le curaré. Estará perfecto en pocos minutos. – Aseguró la enfermera.

En ese momento, Dumbledore, acompañado de un grupo de guardias, apareció en la puerta.

- Quédense ahí, no creo que le convenga estar tan rodeado de gente. – Dijo el anciano mago, acercándose a la cama donde reposaba el chico. Las puertas de la enfermería volvieron a cerrarse tras él. – Edgar, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Sobreviviré. – Dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

Madame Pomfrey se puso a limpiarle los cortes abiertos en los labios del chico, con una poción limpiadora; impidiéndole seguir hablando.

- Uno de los antiguos seguidores del Señor Oscuro le atacó en Hogsmade. Por cierto, lo he dejado petrificado en un callejón. – Explicó Snape.

- ¿Un mortífago?

- Ni mucho menos. Sólo uno del montón, bastante torpe, a decir verdad. – Levantó las cejas y movió los extremos de su capa hasta cubrir sus brazos con ella. – Y hablando de torpezas... todo esto se hubiera evitado si esos a los que llamamos _guardianes _hicieran su trabajo y se dedicaran menos a pasear por las instalaciones y más a cuidar de su seguridad.

- Hablaré con Del León acerca de lo sucedido tan pronto como pueda. – El director miró al chico, que contemplaba con cierta repulsión la poción curativa que le daba la enfermera. – Si quieres, le decimos a la señorita Wagner que estás aquí. – Le dijo.

- No, gracias, lo menos que quiero es que se preocupe por esto.

- Eso debería haberlo pensado antes de contarle nada. – Intervino Snape, lanzando una de aquellas miradas perturbadoras.

Edgar se le quedó mirando, mientras se tomaba la cucharada que le daba Pomfrey.

- Bien, pues yo voy a contactar con Del León, entonces, para contarle lo que ha pasado. – Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a McHamill, que ponía una cara de desagrado ante el sabor de la poción. Después de lo dicho, se fue, su larga túnica ondeando según caminaba, hasta que traspasó el umbral de la puerta de salida.

La señora Pomfrey cerró la botella con el líquido de curación y se fue hacia el otro lado del cuarto para devolverlo a su armario. Snape y McHamill se quedaron solos y mirándose.

- Tome. – El profesor, de dentro de su capa sacó la varita del chico y se la tendió.

- Gracias, ya pensaba que tendría que comprar otra. – Le sonrió suavemente y comenzó a incorporarse. - ¿Cómo llegó tan deprisa? – Sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse.

- El cristal me avisó... - Dejó de hablar cuando tuvo que apresurarse a coger al chico, que se había desfallecido. – ¡Poppy! – Gritó a fin de que la enfermera acudiese.

Estaba yendo hacia a la puerta cuando oyó que la llamaban.

- ¡Oh! – Volvió a entrar corriendo y se puso una mano en la boca al ver de nuevo el estado desmayado del adolescente. – Jamás había visto a alguien desmayarse tras tomarse un curativo...

Edgar volvía a estar en la cama y la enfermera le observaba.

- ¿Había tratado alguna vez a alguien como él? – Preguntó el profesor, intentando ocultar que estaba preocupado por que la poción hubiera podido volverse venenosa por su naturaleza no-humana.

- ¡Merlín, olvidé por completo que McHamill es mitad vampiro!

- Esperemos que esa inoportuna laguna mental suya no le vaya a costar la vida al chico, Pomfrey... - Severus Snape nunca había sido del tipo de persona a quién se le podría tachar de emotiva, salvo cuando la emoción a mostrar fuera desprecio u odio, pero la situación se ponía cada vez peor.

Después de unos tensos momentos, bastante angustiosos, la enfermera declaró que el joven estaba fuera de peligro, la poción había resultado causarle una reacción "alérgica" y por eso se había desmayado, pero nada mucho más peligroso, eso sí, dormiría un buen rato.

- Bueno, será mejor que lo dejemos descansar, Severus, ya se despertará cuando quiera. Vuelva luego, si le apetece. – Madame Pomfrey "echó" al profesor de pociones fuera de la enfermería, donde habían varios guardianes, que se giraron para mirar al hombre vestido de negro.

- Agradezcan que está vivo, si llega a pasarle algo... los alumnos no serían los únicos que no les verían por aquí... nunca más. – Amenazó el profesor, marchándose por el pasillo.

Unas horas más tarde, ya anocheciendo, Edgar despertó, miró alrededor, no había nadie... salvo Brena, sentada a su lado, leyendo. La miró un momento, antes de que se diera cuenta de que ya tenía los ojos abiertos. A pesar de que era una chica activa, deportista y con bastante mal carácter, era muy estudiosa y amaba un buen libro sobre casi tanto como jugar al Quidditch.

- ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – Le preguntó, sacándola de su lectura.

- Un rato. Dumbledore me dijo que estabas aquí y que seguramente agradecerías un poco de compañía.

- Y eso que le dije que no te contara nada, para no preocuparte... creo que es su forma de vengarse por yo contarte aquello. – Se permitió sonreír, a pesar de que aún le dolía el cuerpo.

Brena se rió, incluso en sus peores momentos, Edgar tenía una frase ingeniosa.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantar?

- No, ya me levanto solo, gracias. – Y dicho y hecho, se puso en pie, aunque tuvo que agarrarse al hombro de su amiga para no caerse.

- Seguro que estás muerto de hambre. – Brena cogió una cajita que tenía a su lado y se la dio.

- ¿Una rana de chocolate? – Edgar levantó una ceja.

- La enfermera Pomfrey dice que el chocolate va bien para estas cosas. – Respondió, mientras el chico, con un tanto de incomodidad, se comía el dulce. - ¿Te puedes creer que es la primera vez que te veo comer? Pensaba que nunca comías...

McHamill se le quedó mirando y luego se echó a reír, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

- ¡Es en serio! ¡No te rías!

- Gracias por hacerme reír, lo necesitaba... - Dijo empezando a tranquilizarse. – Sólo como de noche, cuando único me da hambre. – Le aclaró.

- Vaya... eres una caja de sorpresas. Venga, vamos, seguro que estás harto de estar aquí metido.

Los dos estudiantes salieron de la enfermería. En la puerta, al igual que cuando salió Snape, estaban un grupo de guardias de Caesar, que para variar, no hicieron ningún comentario jactancioso por la cercanía del chico.

- Por cierto, ¿has visto mi varita? El profesor Snape me la dio antes de volver a desmayarme, pero no la llevo encima... - El muchacho se puso a rebuscar en su ropa.

- Sí, toma. Me la dio cuando fui a verte. – Le tendió la varita.

- ¿Te la dio? ¿Quieres decir que él estaba allí? ¿Conmigo?

- Sí, al menos hasta que llegué yo. Entonces me dio tu varita y se fue. Es un tipo muy raro, te lo digo yo. – La chica miró hacia el pasillo y saludó a Nick-Casi-Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor.

Edgar miró a Brena de nuevo y se quedó pensativo, intrigado al saber del comportamiento del esquivo profesor, que verdaderamente daba la impresión de estar preocupándose por él.


	4. 04 Cuando las cosas sólo pueden ir a peo...

**-Cuando las cosas sólo pueden ir a peor-**

Los exámenes y los trabajos de clase se volvían cada vez más duros y difíciles. En ocasiones como aquella, agradecía tener un metabolismo que le dejaba quedarse toda la noche estudiando y trabajando, sin necesidad de ayudas externas, como café o unas grageas que tomaban algunos de sus compañeros, para permanecer despiertos.

Estaba sentado releyendo un capítulo de _Historia de la Magia_, acompañado por un par de chicas y otros tres chicos, todos en pijama y batín, cuando en la sala común entró el cabeza de la casa.

- McHamill... Haga el favor de venir... - Como cuando se enteró del tema de la gema, el profesor le pedía que le siguiera, mientras leía... ¿Una casualidad?

Edgar dejó el libro sobre el asiento y fue tras Snape.

- ¿De nuevo tendré que esperar a llegar al despacho del director para enterarme de lo que pasa, señor? – Le preguntó, caminando ligeramente por detrás de él.

Snape se detuvo y se giró hacia el muchacho.

Aquella fría mirada que McHamill pensaba encontrar en el rostro de su jefe de casa, no estaba allí. Los imposiblemente negros ojos del hombre, estaban llenos de tristeza, incluso cuando trataba de esconderlo.

- McHamill... Edgar... - Era la primera vez que usaba su nombre de pila, El estudiante se le quedó mirando, completamente extrañado por aquel inesperado trato. – El director va a darte una noticia en extremo... delicada. – Contó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Edgar se lo estaba temiendo... pero no quería creerlo.

- Vamos, nos están esperando. – Añadió el profesor, con un tono de voz muy suave. Edgar no se movió del sitio.

- No, aclárelo... No tire la piedra y esconda la mano... Les ha pasado algo a mis padres, ¿no es así?

Severus observó su indignada expresión, que se tornaba más extraña a cada momento, porque sus ojos se estrechaban y volvían más claros, casi blancos. De no ser porque tenía los labios fruncidos hubiera visto cómo los caninos del chico crecían a la misma velocidad que su impaciencia.

- Sí, así es. – El mago respiró hondo, no solía ser cosa suya dar ese tipo de noticias, no tenía el tacto suficiente.

- ¿Están... muertos? – Su cara se ensombreció.

Snape no apartó la mirada en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando asintió con la cabeza. La, ya de por sí, pálida tez del chico palideció aún más al saber la noticia. El profesor estaba atento no fuera que, debido al shock, el muchacho se derrumbase... pero eso no ocurrió, ni una lágrima emergió de los plateados ojos de Edgar. McHamill comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho del director, ahora era Severus quien seguía. Traspasaron la gárgola y la puerta y como en la anterior reunión, Iván del León estaba allí, junto con Dumbledore.

- Edgar, siéntate, por favor. ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Le ofreció el director.

- Vaya al grano por favor... - Musitó, sin mirar a nadie, sin apartar la vista del suelo, mientras tomaba asiento.

Dumbledore miró a Snape y este asintió. No hizo falta saber más.

- Esta tarde, hubo un ataque a tu casa... Y ante su negación a decir dónde estaba la gema... Lo siento, Edgar... - Albus le dedicó una de sus apacibles miradas, pero el adolescente no le prestaba atención.

Sin embargo, se puso de pie y encaró al cazador de vampiros.

- ¡Tú, sucio bastardo! TÚ TENÍAS QUE PROTEGERLOS. – El templado modo en el que había llegado hasta el despacho redondo, explotó. Snape tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se lanzara, colmillos por delante hacia el líder de Caesar. – Tenías que protegerlos... tenías que protegerlos... - Repitió varias veces, cada vez más bajo y con un tono mucho más miserable. Edgar no quería darle la satisfacción de verle llorando, pero no lo pudo evitar, se echó a llorar sin remedio, casi cayéndose al suelo, de no ser porque aún estaba agarrado por los brazos de su profesor de pociones. Trató de soltarse, pero toda la fuerza se le iba con el llanto.

- Severus, llévatelo y procura que descanse... seguiremos hablando mañana... - Dumbledore miró de reojo a Del León, que no escondía una media sonrisa.

Snape sacó de allí al alterado alumno, luchando para que no se liberase. Le sujetó por los hombros, tratando de apaciguarlo, pero lo que consiguió es que el muchacho se le agarrase de las solapas de la capa y apoyase la frente en su pecho, sin dejar de llorar. El profesor se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer en esa situación. Miró la cabeza de largo y lacio pelo negro, vibrar entre sollozos y aquellos dos puños blancos fuertemente aferrados a los bordes de la túnica; y con un suspiro pasó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, permitiéndole desahogarse con él. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el chico empezó a calmarse.

- Los he perdido... ya no me queda nada... - Dijo al fin, aún en la misma postura, con los ojos abiertos, mirando la extensión negra delante suya.

- Ya sabes que el director... y yo mismo, estamos aquí para lo que necesites... Al igual que seguro la señorita Wagner. - Severus le habló igual de suave que cuando le daba la noticia. Edgar asintió, pero sin muchas ganas.

- ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban? – Preguntó después de levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con dos profundos ónices.

- No, pero saben donde está. – Respondió.

- ¿Dónde?

- La tienes tú.

Aquella revelación le dejó estupefacto.

- ¿Yo? Eso es imposible... Lo sabría. – Se separó del cuerpo de su mentor.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Tus padres te dijeron que nunca te quitases qué. – Levantó las cejas.

Edgar bajó la vista... el anillo de su clan, su madre le había dicho que nunca, jamás, por ninguna razón, se lo quitase.

- Así es. Tu madre camufló la gema en el anillo, sabía que estaría más segura en Hogwarts como en ninguna parte: tanto la piedra como tú.

- Pero... ¿por qué no me lo dijeron?

- Para no preocuparte, por supuesto.

El joven miró para otra parte, meditando la información.

- Deberías irte a dormir. Mañana no te preocupes por las clases, quedas excusado esta semana. Ya recuperarás los exámenes y los trabajos más adelante.

Edgar volvió a asentir y comenzó a irse hacia la casa de Slytherin, lentamente, mientras el profesor se quedaba en el sitio, contemplando su errático caminar.

Una hora más tarde, el estudiante estaba acostado hecho un ovillo en su cama, aún pensando acerca de toda las noticias... las tristes y pésimas noticias que había recibido esa noche.

'Solo. Me he quedado completamente solo. Mis padres han muerto... mi única familia viva, ha muerto. Bueno, aún me queda el clan de mi madre... seguramente tendré que ir a vivir con ellos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad... Esos malditos cazadores de vampiros... Bastardos... seguro que ni siquiera estaban allí para ayudarles...'

La ventana estaba abierta y entraba una brisa fresca que mecía ligeramente las cortinas del dosel de la cama.

'Mamá... Padre... Juro que ese maldito Barron morirá pronto... si averiguo donde está, le mataré con mis propias manos.'

Varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos nuevamente.

'Maldito sea... Aunque acabe en Azkhaban juro que usaré el _Avada Kedabra_ con él... y con esos cazadores... _Guardianes_... Qué chiste... no están cuando se les necesita... ¿para qué aceptaron entonces ser nuestros protectores si no mueven un dedo para protegernos?'

Trató de abandonar ese tren de ideas antes de llegar a una conclusión que le gustase menos de lo que esperaba.

'El profesor Snape me ha tratado de "tú"... Qué curioso. Incluso me ha reconfortado... o al menos lo intentó... Quién lo hubiera dicho.'

Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro, recordando lo bien que se había sentido cuando el profesor le había abrazado mientras lloraba...

'Mi padre nunca lo habría hecho... es... era demasiado recto y distante. De haberme visto llorando probablemente me hubiera mandado callar y habría dicho que los hombres no lloran... Era un hombre muy impersonal.'

Poco a poco se comenzó a quedar dormido, escuchando el suave canto del viento entre las cortinas y la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. De fondo solo podía oír la profunda respiración de sus compañeros de cuarto, lo que le ayudó a conciliar el sueño.


	5. 05 Una luz al final del túnel

**-Una luz al final del túnel-**

Al día siguiente, durante las horas de clase, estaba sentado solo en el Gran Salón, observando a los fantasmas ir de un lado para otro, charlando. ¿Serían sus padres fantasmas ahora?

Casi sin darse cuenta, el director Dumbledore se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal estás hoy, Edgar?

- No lo sé, señor. Todo ha pasado tan rápido... Aún casi ni me lo creo.

- Te comprendo... Es un golpe muy duro, perder a tus padres de la noche a la mañana.

- Sí. He estado pensando... ¿qué pasará conmigo este verano? Yo cumplo los 17 al final del curso que viene casi.

- Anoche, después de que te fueras, y esta mañana, el profesor Snape y yo estuvimos hablando sobre eso. Sabemos que a pesar de tu corta edad sabes valerte por ti mismo... pero no podemos mandarte con el clan de tu madre. Ellos no podrían ocuparse de ti durante el día... y por supuesto los de la guardia de Caesar no podrían custodiarte, tu clan no lo permitiría.

- Ni yo tampoco, no quiero a esos tipos cerca de mí. – Frunció las cejas.

- No te preocupes, no les verás más por aquí. Yo tampoco creo que su presencia sea necesaria en Hogwarts.

- Es un alivio. ¿Entonces a qué conclusión llegaron?

- Severus Snape será tu tutor este verano. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Mi tutor? Perdone, pero no le entiendo. - Apoyó los brazos en la mesa y dejó caer el peso hasta los codos.

- Este verano, el profesor Snape se encargará de ti – Explicó. – Pasarás el verano con él y al final del curso que viene, cuando tengas mayoría de edad y tu carné de mago adulto, te encontraremos una casa segura y podrás buscar trabajo y ocuparte de ti mismo. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Y el señor Snape que piensa de todo esto?

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír.

- Está de acuerdo en que con él estarás mucho más seguro que con los caballeros de Caesar.

- Señor... - Respiró hondo, jugueteando con el anillo que había costado la vida de sus padres. - ¿Y si usted cuida del anillo? Si a mí me cogen, recuperarán el trozo de gema... - Estaba a punto de quitárselo cuando el director puso una mano sobre este, aún en su dedo.

- Edgar, estará más seguro en tus manos, porque tu seguridad es lo que más nos importa. Ellos no conseguirán hacerse con una cosa ni con la otra si sigue unido a ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí señor... creo que sí. – Bajó la vista hacia la joya. - ¿Entonces iré a vivir este verano con el profesor Snape?

- En efecto. Pero ten en cuenta que tu profesor no está muy acostumbrado a la compañía... y mucho menos de adolescentes, ten mucha paciencia con él. – Le guiñó un ojo. Edgar sonrió.

- Lo comprendo... Me gustaría darle las gracias... ¿qué hora tiene libre? ¿Lo sabe?

- Creo que la siguiente hora la tiene libre, si no me equivoco. Ya sabes donde encontrarle. – El anciano se puso de pie.

- Gracias también a usted por todo lo que está haciendo por mí.

- No, Edgar, soy yo el que debe agradecerte a ti mantenerte fuerte ante tanta adversidad.

- Me eché a llorar en el despacho, frente a mi peor enemigo... eso no es de seres fuertes. – Bajó la vista.

- Más de lo que te piensas. Mucho más. – Dijo alejándose del muchacho.

McHamill lo vio alejarse con paso calmado y se levantó, el tiempo que quedaba hasta que sonase la campana que daba fin a las asignaturas de ese periodo, sería el que le tomase llegar hasta las mazmorras, a encontrarse con su tutor.

Según caminaba por los corredores, trataba de ignorar a Peeves, el poltergeist, que gritaba cosas a fin de volver loco al señor Filch.

Bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la clase de pociones cuando sonaron las suaves campanadas. Al poco, un grupo numeroso de alumnos de segundo subían esquivándole. Cuando llegó delante de la pesada puerta de la clase se detuvo, el profesor Snape estaba riñendo a una chica de Hufflepuff, que al parecer había derramado su poción por el suelo del aula. Esperó a que acabase de quitarle puntos a su casa debido a su torpeza, y cuando la niña salió bastante afectada, se asomó. Snape usaba un hechizo limpiador para deshacerse del líquido que ensuciaba el lugar. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta entreabierta y el hombre levantó la vista para mirarle.

- Pase, señor McHamill. – Estaba claro que el trato cordial de la noche anterior se había pasado.

- Buenos días, profesor. – Saludó según entraba.

- Supongo que no habrá venido hasta aquí abajo sólo para darme los buenos días... - Volvió a su mesa.

- A decir verdad, no. – Caminó hasta quedarse delante de la mesa detrás de la que se sentaba el mago. – Hace un rato, el director y yo estuvimos hablando y... Quería darle las gracias por permitirme quedarme con usted este verano.

- No tiene que agradecérmelo. Es prioridad, tanto de la escuela, como del Ministerio; que tanto usted, como el anillo estén lo más seguros posible. – Repitió, como si esto fuese lo que se esperaba que dijera.

- Aún así, gracias. Prometo que ni se dará cuenta de mi presencia, lo menos que querría sería perturbar su descanso durante las vacaciones.

- Muy bien. Un grupo del Ministerio irá a su casa y recogerá sus enseres personales y los traerá aquí, al final de curso los transportaremos hasta mi residencia.

- Disculpe la pregunta pero... ¿Porqué no lo mandan directamente a su residencia?

Snape le miró durante un momento, le iba a responder que ese no era asunto suyo, pero no creyó que fuera la manera más acertada de tratar al chico, estando tan reciente lo de sus padres.

- No quiero que la gente del Ministerio esté en mi casa sin estar yo presente. Considérelo una excentricidad por mi parte.

En realidad Edgar no lo tenía como una cosa tan extraña, habiendo sido un mortífago, era normal que la presencia de esa gente sin su supervisión, le pareciera desacertada.

- Lo comprendo. – Respondió al fin.

- ¿Alguna cosa más?

- Sí... bueno... me gustaría saber si mis padres serán enterrados o algo.

- No me han comunicado nada al respecto, pero desde que lo sepa, se lo indicaré.

El estudiante asintió con la cabeza.

- Ahora, si no tiene nada más que preguntarme, le rogaría que me dejase terminar de corregir estos... trabajos... a falta de una palabra mejor. – Miró con desagrado los pergaminos sobre su mesa. – Y cierre la puerta al salir.

- Sí, señor. – Y salió en completo silencio. Las mazmorras estaban en calma, el único sonido era el de sus pasos, recorriéndolas hasta las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, en la clase, Snape, prestando más atención a sus pensamientos que a los escritos de los alumnos, se cuestionaba cómo sería tener al joven McHamill pululando por su casa, una casa que no había visto a un adolescente desde que él mismo lo había sido.

Edgar subió y se encontró de bruces con Brena que le andaba buscando.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Le he preguntado a todos los de tu casa y ninguno me ha sabido decir...

- Estaba hablando con el profesor Snape.

- Oh. ¿Y sobre qué?

Él se le quedó mirando, claro, aún no le había dicho nada.

- Asesinaron a mis padres anoche. – Le contó, en voz baja.

- Edgar... - Se llevó las manos a la boca. - Lo siento muchísimo... - Le dio un abrazo. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Dentro de lo que cabe, bien.

Los dos caminaron por el corredor, ella con un brazo sobre los hombros de él.

- ¿Y la gema, la consiguieron?

Edgar no le respondió, simplemente levantó la mano enjoyada.

- ¿El anillo? Entonces ha estado contigo todo este tiempo.

- Sí... imagina... Ellos han muerto, para proteger esta cosa y ni siquiera la tenían.

- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Me voy a ir a vivir este verano con el profesor Snape, cuando termine el colegio iré a vivir a alguna parte, por ahí. – Contestó, con bastante resignación.

- ¿Con Snape? ¿No tienes más familia?

- Sólo el clan de mi madre y no pueden ocuparse de mí.

- Chico, qué horror, no sólo lo tendrás controlándote aquí, sino que además pasarás tus vacaciones con él. Te compadezco, mucho. – Le dio un par de palmaditas.

Brena, con su incansable sentido del humor, siempre trataba de aliviarle las penas... como cuando sus compañeros se enteraron de que era un medio-vampiro y le hicieron un vacío, incluso negándose a dormir cerca de él, por temor a que les atacase... ella estuvo allí todo el tiempo, tratando de hacerle pensar en otras cosas más agradables... posiblemente eso era lo que le había permitido continuar. Poco a poco, los temores de sus compañeros hacia él se mitigaron, casi se habían olvidado de lo que era, pero rara vez le dirigían la palabra de un modo personal, nada aparte de cosas de clase, era un paria, pero como aún le tenían un respeto, y por qué no, un cierto temor, nunca se atrevían a decirle nada fuera de tono, al menos no a la cara.

- Gracias por tus ánimos, Brena. – No faltó su ligero tono sarcástico, ni la mirada de reojo.

- Lo que sea por un amigo. – Respondió con una sonrisita.

- ¿No tienes que ir ahora a Transformaciones? – Levantó las cejas, lo que acompañado de una de sus misteriosas sonrisas, le creaba un gesto de lo más malévolo.

- ¡Ahí va! ¡McGonagall me mata! – Se dio un golpe en la frente con la base de la mano y despidiéndose de él, se marchó corriendo.

- Perdería la cabeza si no fuera porque la lleva pegada... - Dijo para sí, viéndola alejarse a toda velocidad sobre sus largas piernas.

- Buenos días. – Sonó una amistosa voz a su espalda, llegando a su altura.

- Buenos días, señor. – Contestó el muchacho.

El que le había saludado resultó ser profesor de Estudios Muggles; Laertes Leibengood, un pelirrojo con los ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora, hermano mellizo de Lamia Leibengood, la maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A pesar de tener unas facciones muy similares, no podría decirse que eran hermanos, eran la noche y el día: ella fue seleccionada para Slytherin y él para Gryffindor, cuando estudiaron en Hogwarts; ella era callada y bastante estricta, para su suave aspecto, y él muy abierto y educado para su apariencia rebelde. Además, era el único profesor que vestía de forma muggle: con pantalones vaqueros, camisas de botones y zapatillas de deporte; probablemente por haberse relacionado tanto con ellos, durante sus investigaciones para darles clase. Posiblemente, lo único que podría distinguirle en ese momento de un muggle era la larga chaqueta de terciopelo rojo granate con bordados de soles en dorado.

Edgar lo vio alejarse por el pasillo, muy tranquilo, con aquella vistosa prenda barriendo el suelo a su paso.

Pasó las horas deambulando por la escuela. Mientras los alumnos y profesores se congregaban en el comedor, él estaba en la biblioteca leyendo, repasando encantamientos, y cuando hubo pasado la tarde, al fin llegó algo que sí necesitaba... el club de duelo. Tenía un especial interés en ir ese día... practicar para su encuentro con Barron. Lo que le había pasado en Hogsmade no volvería a pasar.

Anduvo hasta el comedor, donde se había montado la superficie donde batirse. Atravesó las grandes puertas de madera y vio dentro a algunos alumnos charlando, pero ninguno parecía estar preparándose para ejercitarse.

- ¿Alguien quiere batirse conmigo? Necesito practicar. – Comentó en general, atándose el pelo en la nuca con una cinta negra, para que no se le metiera en medio.

- Yo. Hace tiempo que no me enfrento a nadie de Slytherin. - Un chico de Ravenclaw, de séptimo curso, salió del grupo.

Edgar dejó la túnica a un lado, el muchacho de Ravenclaw hizo lo mismo. Caminaron desde los extremos opuestos del tablado, bajo sus pies, un gran tapete mostraba las distintas etapas de la Luna. La gente se mantuvo en silencio mientras les observaban. Pusieron las varitas delante de sus rostros y se miraron intensamente a los ojos. Alargaron los brazos hasta mantener las varitas a los costados, dieron unos pasos para separarse y se giraron. El primero en atacar fue el de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Depulso! – Aquel hechizo lanzó a Edgar hacia atrás.

Cayó al suelo, y soltó un quejido por el golpe, pero se levantó ágilmente, volviendo a ponerse en guardia.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Volvió a atacar.

- ¡Impedimenta! – Exclamó Edgar, pero llegó tarde y la varita salió disparada de su mano, tenía que ser más rápido. El siguiente ataque no tardó en llegar, era obvio que aquel estudiante era un veterano en eso de los duelos.

- ¡Serpensortia! – Una serpiente emergió de la varita y esta atacó al Slytherin.

- ¡Accio! – Miró la varita y esta volvió a su mano, en lo que esquivaba a la cobra. Tardó un segundo en recordar cualquier cosa que hiciese que aquella serpiente no le mordiese, dio tres golpes en el aire con la varita y apuntó al reptil.

- ¡Vera Verto! – Y la serpiente tomó la forma de un cáliz de agua. Luego apuntó al Ravenclaw y siguió, sin perder más tiempo. – ¡Rictusempra!

- ¡Impedimen...! – El atacado cayó al suelo riéndose sin parar. - ¡Me rindo, me rindo! – Gritó entre carcajadas, encogido agarrándose el estómago.

- Finite Incantatem. – Tras decir esto, el chico dejó de reírse, grandes lágrimas caían de sus ojos por la risa. – Gracias por la práctica, eres muy bueno. – Le ofreció la mano para levantarse y la aceptó.

- Para ser de sexto tú tampoco eres malo. – Se secó la cara con la manga de la camisa. – Ya te pediré la revancha. – Salió de la superficie, algunos de los espectadores aplaudían, Slytherins en su mayoría.

- ¿Alguien más? – Preguntó al público, aún sobre las tablas. Salió una chica de Gryffindor, a la que abuchearon los de Slytherin.

El duelo duró poco, ganó ella usando un _Silencius_, con lo cual, Edgar no pudo convocar ninguna nueva orden a su varita. Lo liberó y él bajó hasta el público, donde otra chica salió a enfrentarse con la primera. Así pasó gran parte de la tarde, entre duelos, acabó participando en seis, ganando cuatro. No estaba mal, pero tenía que ser mejor. Por lo menos ser espectador de tantos combates le había servido para aprender algo de estrategia y recordar algunos hechizos que casi había olvidado.

Pasó toda la semana quedando con gente con la que batirse en la Sala de los Menesteres, practicando y procurando cada vez ser mejor, cada vez más rápido pensando los hechizos a usar.

Reanudó sus clases, por suerte, los profesores no tuvieron impedimento en hacerle los exámenes perdidos, en sus horas libres. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido, por lo menos por su parte. Trataba de aparentar ser igual que antes de la muerte de sus padres; nadie tenía que darse cuenta de lo que estaba sufriendo y lo que odiaba a Barron y cómo sus deseos de venganza hacia él eran cada vez más fuertes... nadie tenía que darse cuenta de que tenía un plan... y que pensaba llevarlo a cabo pronto.


	6. 06 Poniendo en marcha el plan

**-Poniendo en marcha el plan-**

Había pasado horas, días y noches planeándolo, y lo había hecho de forma tan silenciosa y tan discreta que ni siquiera Brena se había dado cuenta de nada. Ya no le dejaban salir a Hogsmade. Sugerencia, o más bien orden, de su tutor, pero eso no le impediría seguir con el plan.

Era bien entrada la mañana y no había nadie a la vista. Sacó su escoba al patio y montándose en ella, despegó hacia el pueblo.

De detrás de una columna salió Brena, que había estado siguiendo a Edgar cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que su normal estado era demasiado extraño para alguien que acababa de perder a su familia. Le vio salir de la escuela y sin más dilación le siguió desde una distancia prudencial, para saber a dónde iba.

Volaron hasta Hogsmade, donde el medio-vampiro descendió y desmontó. Brena hizo lo propio, desde una esquina, escondiéndose aún. Lo siguió hasta la entrada a la taberna "Cabeza de Puerco". Brena miró a ambos lados antes de entrar, aquel lugar le ponía la carne de gallina. Se asomó dentro para ver por última vez a Edgar antes de esperarle afuera, era un lugar húmedo, oscuro y maloliente, ciertamente, el aspecto inmaculado del elegante muchacho sentado en la barra llamaba especialmente la atención. Muchos de los que estaban allí le miraron durante un segundo, antes de volver a lo suyo, sólo una bruja, con un sombrero de ala ancha, se quedó mirándole más. Brena salió de nuevo y se quedó al lado de la puerta, esperando a que su amigo saliera de nuevo.

Edgar había pedido un vaso de zumo de calabaza, con toda calma, pero no le dio ni un trago, intentaba concentrarse en la escasa gente que le rodeaba. Miró la bebida, el recipiente estaba muy sucio y el color mortecino del líquido no es que le inspirase demasiada confianza. Miró de reojo, a través de la cortina de su pelo, a una mujer de aspecto desaliñado, su ropa estaba hecha jirones por los bordes, el sombrero que llevaba estaba ajado y la gasa que lo decoraba había tenido mejores tiempos. La bruja tenía la tez oscura, algo más que Brena, y sus hundidos ojos eran de color verde, y no le quitaba la vista de encima.

El chico pensó que ya había conseguido lo que andaba buscando así que tras pagar al arisco tabernero, salió del lugar. No le hizo falta mirar hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que aquella mujer de la ropa gastada le seguía. En el exterior del local no había nadie, mejor.

Caminó hacia un callejón de enfrente y se subió con descuido el cuello de la capa, preparando con disimulo la varita en el bolsillo interior de la prenda. Una vez en la calleja, se giró y sacó el arma, se sorprendió, y mucho, de no ver a nadie tras él.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido? – Se preguntó.

- Aquí, muchacho. – Dijo una voz ronca de mujer a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta deprisa y trató de encarar a quien fuera, pero no había nadie tampoco detrás.

Edgar frunció el entrecejo, con una capa de invisibilidad o un conjuro _Dissaparate_, no contaba. Entonces lo oyó.

- Silencius. – Tras lo cual no pudo volver a hablar, ni siquiera para intentar usar sobre sí mismo el contrahechizo. – Immobilus. – Y se quedó completamente quieto en el sitio, en la misma postura, sin poder articular ni un miembro. La bruja se hizo visible de nuevo. – No sé cómo pudiste enfrentarte a Lordarus pero esta vez no has sido tan listo, querido. – Le sonrió, mostrando una dentadura desigual, pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver lo que pendía del cuello del joven. - ¿Un cristal de conexión? Muy inteligente, pero no muy útil si no recibes daño físico, ¿no es así? – Poco a poco lo extrajo de su cuello y lo tiró hacia una esquina. Entonces le quitó la varita. – Esto tampoco lo vas a necesitar. – Volvió a sonreír. – Vamos, pequeño, nos esperan. – Ya iba a usar un hechizo de transporte cuando de detrás de la esquina hacia donde había tirado el cristal, salió Brena, varita en mano.

- ¡Quítale las manos de encima! – Gritó.

La mujer la miró con una expresión socarrona y con un simple movimiento y un murmullo, Brena se desplomó.

- Niños... Seguro que tu amiga nos será muy útil, así que se viene con nosotros, ¿te parece bien? – Preguntó al inmóvil muchacho. – Lo tomaré como un "sí". – Y sin más dilación los tres desaparecieron por un transladador con forma de ejemplar destrozado de "El Profeta".


	7. 07 Cambios en los planes

**-Cambios en los planes-**

Ni siquiera se había enterado de que le habían dejado inconsciente de nuevo y tampoco que le habían encadenado a una pared, de las muñecas, con los pies a un par de centímetros del suelo. Le dolían los brazos, seguramente llevaba así bastante rato. Revisó la habitación con la vista, tratando de no moverse mucho, para que el duro metal de los grilletes no le hiciera más daño del que ya estaba recibiendo. Brena estaba en la pared de enfrente, sentada en el suelo, con un pie encadenado a la pared, y estaba desmayada.

- ¡Brena, despierta! – Le gritó.

- No la despiertes aún, cuando lo haga, empezará el interrogatorio. ¿No querrás que sufra antes de tiempo, verdad, Edgar?

El chico giró la cabeza para ver a quién hablaba, estaba en una esquina en penumbra, y casi no se le distinguía la cara.

- Para usted soy McHamill. – No le hizo falta presentación para saber de quién se trataba aquel oculto personaje.

- Muy bien, McHamill. – Salió de la sombra. Era un hombre de una edad similar a la de Snape, tal vez mayor; con el pelo largo y de color castaño, con canas, y que empezaba a escasearle por la zona de la frente. Llevaba ropa completamente negra y giraba un objeto en sus manos, Edgar lo reconoció como una máscara.

- ¡Tú mataste a mis padres! Desde que me suelte, ten por seguro que te mataré.

- Palabras muy grandes para alguien de tu edad. – Se acercó más al joven y le sonrió suavemente. – En un ratito, tú y yo tendremos una amena charla. Hasta entonces, disfruta de mi hospitalidad. – Y saliendo por la puerta de la mazmorra, desapareció de la vista.

- Bastardo... - Volvió de nuevo su atención hacia Brena. No quería despertarla. La observó durante un par de minutos. Le había seguido... por su culpa estaba en este problema, si él no se lo hubiera contado todo en un principio... si él no hubiera salido a buscar a los seguidores de Barron, ella estaría a salvo en Hogwarts... Era un estúpido egoísta... por su culpa le harían daño y probablemente la matarían.

- ¿Ed-Edgar? – La voz de la alemana le despertó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lamentó que se hubiera despertado tan pronto, antes de tener una idea para sacarla de allí.

- Nos han cogido Barron y sus seguidores. – Le informó. – Y nos van a torturar.

Wagner abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

- Perdóname, por favor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por meterte en este lío. – Apartó la vista de ella.

- Fui yo quien decidió seguirte...

- Te van a hacer daño, para sacarme información.

- Juego al Quidditch, me he roto tres veces el brazo y una vez la pierna en mitad de partidos... no me da miedo el dolor.

Edgar levantó la vista hacia ella, parecía tan fuerte...

- Pase lo que pase, tú no respondas a lo que te pregunten, no importa lo que me hagan.

- No puedo permitir que te hagan daño.

- Prométemelo.

- No...

- ¡Prométemelo!

- Lo prometo.

Cuando acabó la frase, la bruja que les había traído allí y tres hombres más, los desencadenaron y los subieron hasta la planta baja de lo que parecía una gran mansión, muy antigua, con cuadros inmensos por las paredes, retratos cuyos fríos ojos seguían al grupo hasta lo que parecía un antiguo salón de baile. Allí, sentados, había varios personajes vestidos de color oscuro, Barron estaba en el medio y tenía la piedra incompleta entre sus enguantadas manos.

- Buenos días, señorita Wagner. Es un placer conocerla. – Dijo poniéndose en pie.

- El placer es todo suyo... - Respondió ella poniendo una cara.

La bruja estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero no lo hizo ante la mirada severa de Barron, tenía cosas más dolorosas en mente. Les encadenaron las muñecas al suelo, a él cerca de las sillas y a ella a unos metros de estas. Estaban arrodillados mirándose de frente, como en las mazmorras, pero ahora en iguales condiciones.

- Bien, hechos ya los preparativos creo que podemos empezar. – Indicó el jefe del grupo. – McHamill, ¿dónde está la piedra que le confió su madre?

No lo sabía, realmente no sabía que la piedra de su anillo era lo que estaba buscando con tanta ansia... Miró a Brena y esta negó con la cabeza.

- No sé de qué me está hablando.

Barron respiró hondo.

- Si no me lo dices, tu amiga será la que sufra tu carencia de sentido común.

Edgar se le quedó mirando.

- Muy bien... Rory, haz los honores.

La bruja encaró a la chica encadenada y apuntó hacia ella con su varita.

- Crucio. – Ante aquel hechizo, uno de los tres Imperdonables, el cuerpo de Brena comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, consiguiendo arrancar gritos de la chica.

- Basta. – Dijo Barron. Rory levantó la varita y la alemana dejó de sufrir.

- ¿Y bien?

Edgar mantenía la compostura, había pasado mucho tiempo ensayando aquel modo frío. Brena lloraba en el suelo, lo más encogida que podía estando encadenada. En silencio Edgar le pedía que le perdonase.

- Si el dolor de tu amiga no es suficiente incentivo para hacerte hablar, tú sufrirás su suerte.

- Pues ya puede empezar. – Estrechó los ojos, mirándole con fiereza.

- Como quieras. ¡Crucio! – Usó aquel infame hechizo contra él y al igual que Wagner el dolor fue indescriptible. Pero no le sacaron un sólo grito. El dolor cesó. – Eres duro, muchacho, como lo fue tu madre. ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacerle intentando sacarle información? Claro que no lo sabes... pero te lo voy a contar.

El chico le miraba con odio, respirando pesadamente.

- Verás. Hicimos esto mismo, ella a un lado y tu padre a otro. Torturamos a tu padre, mientras ella miraba, sin resultado, como ahora. _Cruciatus_ tras _Cruciatus_, pero nada. Tu padre se derrumbó enseguida, no hablaba, pero sí gritaba, mucho, además. No nos era demasiado útil, así que le matamos, poco a poco, no hubo _Avada Kedravra_ para él, ni tampoco lo habría para tu madre.

Edgar cada vez tenía más ganas de sacarle los ojos con sus propias manos.

- Después de matarle a él, seguimos "trabajando" con ella. Más tortura, al igual que tú, no mostró ni el más mínimo signo de dolor, ni una lágrima, ni un gemido. Era obvio que no hablaría. Así que la sacamos de las mazmorras de tu casa y la subimos hasta el jardín, el sol brillaba deslumbrante... Sus cenizas volaron por todas partes... - Sonrió ante la cada vez más agresiva expresión del chico. – Pusimos patas arriba tu casa, ni rastro de la gema... Pero nos imaginamos que eras tú el que la tenía, sólo quedabas tú, tu familia vampira digamos que... tampoco sabían nada y si lo sabían, se lo llevaron consigo. Por suerte, los Caballeros de Caesar sabían sus paraderos, de todos y cada uno... y sólo hubo que sacarles al exterior... Son muy útiles cuando quieren... Por desgracia para ti, el sol no te mata... así que tu sufrimiento durará un poco más. Conseguiré la piedra, aunque tenga que arrancarte su localización a golpes.

Edgar estaba ciego de rabia, había exterminado a su familia... y los de Caesar le habían ayudado...

- ¿No tienes nada que decir?

No hubo palabras, el mestizo le escupió a la cara. Barron se limpió con un pañuelo que tenía en su chaqueta y luego le golpeó con el reverso de la mano.

- Maldito sangresucia... - Eso le había hecho perder aquel aire graciosillo y calmado de hasta entonces. – Sigan con ella. Ya veremos si los gritos de la chica le hacen cantar.

Brena cerró los ojos y esperó el dolor de nuevo. Con otro _Cruciatus_ volvió a llorar y gritar, su voz inundaba y resonaba en la estancia. La tortura paró, permitiendo respirar a la muchacha durante unos pocos segundos, para volver de nuevo al principio. McHamill trataba de no echarse a llorar viendo el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga. Pero no pudo seguir concentrándose en ella cuando él mismo sintió de nuevo el efecto de la maldición.

- Ya vale. Vamos a hacer un descanso... dejémosle despedirse. Seguro que tienen mucho que decirse antes de morir.

A esto, los torturadores y el mortífago salieron de la estancia, dejándoles solos.

- Brena, Brena, mírame... ¿cómo estás? – Era una pregunta estúpida, pero su mente no estaba para juegos florales.

- No-no te preocupes... - Hipó. – Snape vendrá a buscarnos... como cuando te salvó la otra vez... - Dijo forzándose a sonreír.

- Esta vez no vendrá... ella me quitó el cristal... Vamos a morir, Brena, lo siento... -

- Sí que vendrá... yo recogí el cristal del suelo... lo tengo colgado, por dentro de la camisa. Tienes que aguantar hasta que venga con la ayuda, Edgar...

La miró incrédulo, eso había sido inteligente, por eso le había hecho prometer que no hablase aunque le hicieran daño a ella... entre más daño le hacían, más probable era que el profesor les encontrara.

- Aguanta tú también, por favor... Por mí.

Una expresión que Brena jamás había visto en la cara de su amigo, apareció, se había vuelto tan humano... como si su lado vampiro, el que normalmente le hacía comportarse de manera tan distante; no le controlase en ese momento.

- Claro, por ti. – Sonrió.

- Se está haciendo de noche, tendré más fuerza... y más hambre... Si actúo de forma extraña no te preocupes, tú sigue igual... - Aquel calmado momento se acabó al reentrar todos sus torturadores.

- Espero que ya se hayan dicho todo lo que se tenían que decir, porque ya no tendrán más oportunidades. Bien, McHamill, ¿se te ocurre algo interesante que decirme? – Le levantó la barbilla con cuidado, apartando el pelo negro de la cara del muchacho delicadamente.

- Sí... - Dijo con aire derrotado. Barron se acercó más a él, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. - ¡Qué te folle un calamar, cabrón! – Y se empezó a reír como un loco, el eco de sus carcajadas llenaron la habitación.

- Estás agotando mi paciencia, jovencito. – Trataba de mantener la compostura, el chico estaba ya en tal estado de dolor que reía por no llorar.

- ¿Sí? Pues espera, porque lo mejor está por venir. – Dijo con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, calmándose al momento. - ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? – Entre más tiempo ganasen, mejor.

- Pregunta. – Barron parecía encontrar bastante cómica la actual actitud irregular del estudiante.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las ocho y media. – Respondió mirando el reloj que estaba a las espaldas del chico, en una pared.

- Mmh... justo la hora de la cena. – Y apoyando las manos en el suelo, consiguió, con un pie, darle una patada en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. Tiró de las cadenas, a la vez que se incorporaba, mientras los demás tipos reaccionaban, y arrancó las argollas que las agarraban al suelo, sus manos sangraban por los cortes del metal sobre su piel. Una vez de pie, le dio un cadenazo a Barron, quitándole la varita de la mano y recogiéndola. - ¿Nunca te dijo tu madre no acercarte a un semivampiro en ayunas de noche? – Su cara se contrajo, mostrando unos ojos casi tan afilados como sus colmillos. – Que esos no se acerquen, o desearás que use el _Avada Kedravra_ contigo. Den las varitas a Brena.

- ¡Háganlo! – Gritó con la cara ensangrentada. Cuando el chico estaba viendo lo que hacían, Barron le dio una patada en una rodilla y se levantó, saliendo corriendo. Edgar fue tras él.

En ese momento de caos, una gran explosión causada por el hechizo _Bombarda_, irrumpió en la sala; el profesor Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall y la hermana Leibengood entraron a través del humo.

Ante su llegada y por la falta de varitas en ese momento, todos se quedaron inmóviles. McGonagall fue a atender a la chica encadenada que tenía más de media docena de varitas en sus manos.

- ¿Cómo estás, querida? – Le preguntó. -****Esteim Apeiro. – Dijo señalando las cerraduras de las cadenas con su varita, para abrirlas.

- Me duele todo... Edgar se ha ido tras Barron... Por ahí. – Señaló la puerta por donde se fueron. Severus no perdió más tiempo y siguió el rastro de destrozos y objetos derrumbados al paso de aquellos dos.

Edgar había logrado acorralar a Barron en un pasillo, las puertas más cercanas a él estaban cerradas y no había más salidas.

- Mataste a mis padres, a mi clan...

Barron no sabía qué hacer, sin pensárselo mucho le arrojó la piedra, que tenía el tamaño de una mandarina.

- Quédatela, muchacho. Te enseñaré cómo usarla, el mundo será nuestro, pero déjame escapar.

El semivampiro recogió la gema del suelo y la miró, luego miró a Barron.

- ¿Sabes lo más gracioso de todo? Que la has tenido a tu alcance todo este tiempo y no lo sabías. – Se quitó el anillo y dobló la serpiente que mantenía la piedra roja en su sitio, para sacarla. La añadió a la original y se fundieron, brillando. Tiró la montura del anillo al suelo y esta soltó un tintineo al chocar contra el suelo de mármol. – Pero yo no la quiero. Lo único que quiero es lo que tú le has arrebatado a todos los míos. Quiero tu vida. – Levantó la varita hacia él. – Avada...

El mortífago cerró los ojos, esperando su castigo final, pero este no llegó. Al abrir los ojos, Severus Snape, que fue uno de los suyos hacía años; sujetaba la mano en la que el chico tenía la varita.

- No merece la pena ir a Azkaban por este desecho, McHamill. – Le dijo en un tono suave, sin soltarle en ningún momento.

- Por su culpa estoy solo. Mis padres sufrieron durante horas sus torturas, incluso Brena... y yo... Y mi clan... Merece morir. ¡Merece morir! – Trató de levantar de nuevo la varita, pero la mano del profesor, que le sujetaba sin fuerza, lo impidió. – Quiero venganza...

- Azkaban es peor que estar muerto, Edgar. Eso es lo que tus padres y tu clan querrían. Ellos no hubieran deseado que te convirtieras en algo como él. – Señaló a su antiguo aliado, que observaba su conversación.

Edgar bajó la vista y dejó de hacer fuerza con la mano. Miró el anillo en el suelo, a sus pies y lo recogió, aún sin la gema representaba a su gente. Se lo puso de nuevo y le dio la piedra y la varita a Snape. Dio un par de pasos alejándose del profesor y este usó de nuevo un hechizo paralizante contra el mortífago para dejarlo a merced de la gente del Ministerio de Magia, que estaban al llegar.

- Lo has hecho muy bien. – Pasó una mano por el lacio pelo del muchacho. – Vamos con los demás. Tu amiga debe estar mordiéndose las uñas de los nervios.

Los dos magos se reunieron con el grupo de profesores y con los torturadores, que eran un atajo de estatuas. Brena se colgó del cuello de Edgar y se echó a llorar. Snape le dio la piedra a Dumbledore, que la guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica.

A la media hora llegaron los del Ministerio y todos los asistentes a Hogwarts pudieron volver allí. Los dos alumnos fueron llevados a la enfermería, donde durmieron esa noche, tras haber comido algo. Al fin había acabado su pesadilla.


	8. 08 Final feliz?

**-¿Final feliz?-**

Dos días más tarde fue el funeral de los padres de Edgar, y el recordatorio de la muerte del clan de Coral. El panteón de los McHamill nunca le había parecido tan triste, a pesar de las coronas de flores que habían mandado otros clanes de vampiros, acompañándole en la tristeza. Acompañando al último del clan, se encontraban: Brena, Dumbledore y Snape. Más los compañeros del padre de Edgar en el Ministerio, que uno tras otro le fueron dando el pésame por la pérdida. Una vez se hubieron ido los del Ministerio, los dos jóvenes se alejaron de los profesores.

Brena, con un largo vestido negro, iba de la mano de Edgar, caminando por el jardín donde habían sido esparcidas por el viento las cenizas de su madre al morir.

- Mi madre amaba su jardín... Incluso sin habérselo propuesto, Barron hizo algo que a ella le hubiera gustado, morir rodeada de sus amadas flores. – Dijo con aire sereno, acariciando un lirio.

La chica, simplemente asintió y le sonrió al ver que él también lo hacía.

- ¿Aún irás con Snape al acabar el curso? Sólo quedan dos semanas. – Le preguntó al fin.

- Los de la Guardia de Caesar aún no ha matado a todo el clan de Coral. De modo que el profesor Snape dice que estaré más seguro con él.

- Bueno... ¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu casa?

- Regresaré a ella cuando termine en Hogwarts. Quizá forme una familia, después de todo soy el único que queda para seguir el apellido. Es mi deber.

Brena sonrió.

- Pero cumpliré dieciséis años pasado mañana, así que eso no es algo por lo que deba preocuparme hasta dentro de un tiempo. – Respiró hondo. - ¿Volvemos con los profesores?

- Claro. – Se dieron de nuevo la mano y salieron del jardín.

Las dos semanas que siguieron, fueron intensas con exámenes y trabajos, pero pasaron deprisa. Al fin llegó el último día de clase, con la celebración para elegir la casa ganadora ese año.

- ...Y finalmente, con 520 puntos, la copa de la casa se la lleva... Slytherin. – Dijo Dumbledore. Toda la decoración del Gran Comedor se volvió plata y verde. Todos aplaudían, pero los de la casa ganadora incluso vitoreaban, hacía un par de años que no ganaban a Gryffindor, aquel había sido un buen año para ellos... o al menos para la mayoría de ellos.

Edgar se despidió de Brena en Hogsmade, mientras ella se preparaba para coger el Expreso que la llevase a casa.

- Nos veremos el año que viene. – Brena le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió en el tren.

- Cuídate. – Le dijo él desde el andén.

- ¡Tú sí que tienes que cuidarte, que vas a vivir con Snape! – Le gritó por la ventana, mientras el tren caminaba ya.

Edgar se rió, aunque a Snape, que se acercaba para recogerle, no le hizo demasiada gracia el chistecillo de la muchacha.

- ¿Preparado para irnos?

- Sí, señor.

- Pues vámonos. Ah, una cosa, McHamill. – Dijo mientras se echaban a andar, se irían con un transladador desde la escuela.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- Llámeme Severus...

Edgar se le quedó mirando, pero el adulto seguía mirando para el frente.

- Sí, se... Severus. Pero sólo si usted me llama Edgar y de tú. – Levantó una ceja con una expresión traviesa. Snape le miró de reojo y se aclaró la garganta.

- Muy bien, Edgar... - Respiró hondo. – Sube, anda. – Le instó para que volviera al interior de uno de los carruajes negros que les llevarían de regreso a la escuela.

Una vez allí y recibiendo los mejores deseos para ese verano por parte de Albus, se fueron usando el transladador que esa vez llevaba a casa de Snape... y por ese verano, también de McHamill.

_**-Finite-**_


End file.
